30 Ways For Will Graham To Die
by cutiecannibal
Summary: this will definitely take more than 30 days. lmao if you've read my Sherlock one u should know what I mean. anyways some of these 30 day gore prompts were vague so I tried.
1. Amputation

"W-what are you, doing?" Will looked up at the steel, cold eyes that looked down into his own. Will repeated himself.

"I, what, what have you /done/?" He looked down at, what used to be, his arm. Nothing remained.

"I simply modified you Will. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I didn't sever anything that would harm you immensely, and I took good care to methodically stitch you back up. So-"

The doctors speech was cut short by a frightful scream from the patient.

"YOU RIPPED MY ARM OFF! YOU-" Hannibal's hand caught his mouth and he fell silent.

"Calm, calm Will. Settle down, you're fine." His soothing voice sounded like dread. Will was not calm.

The next time he awoke Hannibal was not in the room, he wasn't wearing that godawful surgical mask hushing him into oblivion, and he most certainly was not going to let Will Graham go.

But Hannibal most certainly had let will's left leg go.

He couldn't scream anymore, his lungs were heavy and his throat dry. All he could do was sob quietly as he stared at the spaces where his limbs should be.

He never slept that night, Hannibal did not come in, the only terror was time.

Just as his eyelids flickered shut he heard a buzz saw flick on. He lurched against the cruel, belted binds and wailed.

No one was there, he was alone, the buzz saw was imagined. But the loss of his other leg was not.

Teeth marks littered the closest binds his jaws could reach and the rest were more than a bit worn from his struggles.

His eyes, hysterically flitting from one side of the room to the next, always aware, he had to be when he knew that if he slumbered his only other arm would be gone and he would be disabled forever. Not that he already wasn't.

He didn't exactly know how many days had passed but he guessed two. He hadn't slept or ate or drank and he was tiring.

He felt lead cover his eyelids and he screamed to keep himself awake.

He sobbed to keep his eyes busy.

He wrestled the belt binds until his only arm muscle was sore and his body was aching just to keep himself alive.

But he eventually closed his eyes, as all of us do, at the very end.

"Good morning Will." Hannibal's voice was judgment and peace. As if he were a Christian god. And Will knew he was a martyr.

"Up, up, I made you breakfast." His voice was the sun, masked into comfort by dull watchers.

Will looked up in a daze, tired and in pain he let his mouth fall open a bit. He was hungry. He wasn't okay.

"Good boy. Here." Hannibal slowly lifted Will's head up and moved a fork into his mouth. Will tried to pick the fork out of Hannibal's hand so he could eat by himself, but he had no more.

"There, there Will. You're better now." Hannibal cooed as he let Will eat the meat from the silverware.

"I'm eating me. Aren't I?" Will asked in a quiet voice.

Hannibal said nothing. He just continued to feed Will until he stopped.

"You're Welcome." Hannibal said as he gathered up the empty plate and fork.

Will said nothing.

"I said 'you're welcome'."

"Thank you?" Will answered, though in an asking tone.

"Good, work on your manners Will." He said before getting up and leaving him alone again.


	2. Decapitation

"Are you, Will Graham, ready for judgement." A woman in a steel coloured outfit asked him from the safety of her podium.

"Yes."

"Well then, let the court decide. Is he Guilt or Not?" She asked, raising her hands as if she wanted a crowd reaction. And so she had it.

The court screamed it's approval. Guilty was the air they breathed and Guilty was it exhaled again. The letter stung like giant ugly intentions, lowering towards yuletides.

Perhaps he should have said No.

"Then court is adjourned. We will meet outside tomorrow for the execution. Will Graham,"

At her snipped voice he looked up, his name seemed like nothing more than a number inside a computer debuggers head.

"Prepare for your judgement day tomorrow. We will tolerate none of your kind in these streets and this is how we deal with you monsters. Pray hard, and maybe God will forgive you."

At this, he finally spoke up, "He's already forsaken me."

The judge looked ashamed, the crowd looked livid.

"Very well then. Enjoy Hell."

He was escorted back to his cell without harassment, as the 'protestors' were absent for only today, and he was alone once more.

It all bettered to help him think. They wouldn't arrest Hannibal. They hadn't tried and he knew they wouldn't. He knew that he would be the only one getting blamed. He was angry. And his anger only smoked out his brain until his only thoughts were of rage.

Suddenly, something jolted him from his thoughts. The sound of metal against metal and muffled cries.

He sat up from his bunk and looked out from the metal bars grating his only exit. What was happening?

Then, as if he was in one of his nightmare states, the bar door just slid open. Freedom was vast and dark, but so was his vision as a shape blurred into his vision and covered his mouth with a rag of sharp smelling liquid.

How he was abducted from a jail was a mystery. A good mystery if he was spared, but a mystery all the same.

"He looked up at the grating that covered his view, and reach, of the driver and then down at himself. Unbound and free. If only he could get out.

His abductor probably never knew his tolerance of chemicals. They wore off faster than normal, especially sleep inducing ones. That's why he had nightmares, because no medicine worked long enough to provide him with sleep.

Now he just needed to surprise his captor so he could get away.

The van stopped minutes later with Will Graham in position to lung out at his kidnapper and flee with precision. He heard footsteps round the van and didn't really stop to wonder who might have kidnapped him in the first place, because when Dr. Lecter opened the van door Will paused his attack for an astonished look of, well, astonishment.

"Hannibal took that opportunity to attack and that is why Will Graham is now currently stuck in some weird wooden machine with his head strapped down with wooden planks.

"So. Will Graham. Are you ready for your judgement?" It was somewhat of a mocking tone of the judge that seeped out from Hannibal's words, but it made an impact nonetheless.

"No." He was glad he could reshape that answer from earlier.

"Well that's too bad. The verdict is Guilty. Any last words?"

Will couldn't even see where Hannibal's voice was coming from.

"Let me go?" He hoped that would suffice.

Hannibal scoffed, "I don't think so Will."

He was quiet as footsteps approached behind him and jerked on something connected to the wooden trap.

"Are those your last words?" Hannibal asked in monotone.

"No. I'm not going to die, last words are for the dead." Will shouted up at him, like ice spikes fallen from a cave in the dark tundra.

"Very well. Enjoy your judgement." he said before loosing his hold on the wooden trap connector.

The last sound Will heard was metal sliding down and the sickening crunch of first impact.

Then he was dead.


	3. Cannibalism (winks dramatically)

They weren't making love, it wasn't soft and blissful and good. They were fucking, and it was brutal and hard every single second.

Will was moaning nice and loud, as though trying to put on a performance, and Hannibal was acting pretty well calm and composed for the intense amount of fucking they were having.

"I want it I want your cock in me so much, ah, ah!" Will just let loose every dirty thing he could say at once, but Hannibal said nothing. Hannibal just thrust in and out with no more than a grunt or two.

Until Will pulled himself out and turned around to face him.

"You, you don't even look like you've done anything. I, I better help you." He grinned as he pulled Hannibal closer to him, kissing him hard.

Hannibal responded to this and pushed back equally as hard, tugging on Will's hair as he pushed him back down on the bed.

"Mm, you're so good." He lowered his mouth to bite the side of Hannibal's neck.

"Ah!" Hannibal finally let out a gasp of surprise as he moved his neck closer.

Will bit hard enough to make Hannibal bleed, and he didn't know what that would lead to. He pulled away and widened his eyes at the bleeding marks.

"Oh, oh god I'm sorry." He pulled farther away as Hannibal touched the place where he had bit him.

Then he wiped the blood off and licked it from his fingers.

"I could do better than that Will." He replied as he moved forward and bit down hard on Will's shoulder.

"Ah! FUCK! HANNIBAL OH GOD MORE!" He screamed as the warm blood started moving down his shoulder.

Hannibal leaned back up, his teeth stained a dark red.

"Holy, fuck I need you to bite me again. Just, rip me open fucking Christ please!" He moaned out his reply.

Hannibal was silent, so Will looked up at him. Instantly he took back his plead.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Before he could go on with his fully lengthy awkward apology Hannibal bit down forcefully on Will's neck, right where he bit the first time.

"Ohhh Hannibal, feels so good." Hannibal began to rip and tear at the wound, dripping blood from his teeth and Will's shoulder.

"You like that Will?" He asked as he pressed his bloody lips against Wills.

"Mmm!" Will moaned into his mouth.

Hannibal bit more at the wound until Will's cries were more of a concerned wail than a hushed moan of pleasure.

"Hannibal! Stop, stop please!" He grasped at Hannibal's hair as he tried to pull him off but he just but more and more, and by now Will's blood wasn't just on the bed and in Hannibal's mouth, but it was now dripping onto the floor.

"But you taste so good Will. I'm just trying to give you what you want." Hannibal said as he pulled away for a moment.

"No, no I didn't. I didn't want..."

"Yes you did. Now hold still."

He pulled a knife from the bedside table and held the cold steel at point above Will's chest.

"Don't..." Will said as he held his grip more firmly on Hannibal.

"I'm going to eat you Will."

"No, no no no!" Will screamed as Hannibal cut off pieces of his flesh and ate them raw. Ripping and tearing and pulling as blood poured out of Will.

"Listen," Hannibal said as he cupped Will's head in one hand and set him up to face him, "I love you Will, you're such an admirable boy, I think I'll eat your heart."

"Please." Will said. Although it was said and should have been considered a sad plead for mercy Hannibal Lecter took it as a plead for sacrifice as he cut into Will's stomach cavity and thrust his hand in to hold Will's still beating heart. Then he ripped it out.


	4. MaskCovered EyesCovered MouthSurgery

(Some of these prompts are vague as fuck so i made this one into both prompts and made up the next one

"Can you see now, Will?" Hannibal's voice was a constant leading force in the waking of Will Graham.

He opened his eyes once and saw a white mask. Another time he saw a doctors mask. Then he heard the audible "Good." from his "doctor" and a black cloth was wrapped around his head, shielding his eyes from seeing anything. What was the point of waking if he was rendered sightless

"Good, good. Now I'm going to do some minor tweaks to your body. You might feel intense pain one second, and then soothing waves the next. Maybe." Will only half listened to the spiel as he struggled to keep his head up. He felt so tired but as much as he tried he couldn't fall into even a trance. Not even whatever medicine Hannibal had given him would relieve him of his consciousness

Without warning or any pause Will felt a huge piece of metal slide into his abdomen. He choked and started convulsing before his mind even registered that he should be screaming.

Hannibal toyed around with the sharp metal that kept digging its way into his skin and pulling up until he dumped a cold liquid onto the wound.

It felt as though ice were filling up the sharp cracks of a canyon and smoothing it over. The sound was sizzling but Will only felt cool.

"Ah, does that feel better? I could tell because of that little sigh you let out. Now, lets try something different."

Hannibal instructed him to keep breathing while he stuck his hand down into Will's stomach and pulled and tugged. Will did not breath, he only screamed and jerked his body until Hannibal had to pour the liquid again.

"Now that was uncalled for Will. Surely you could keep still for a moment?" Hannibal tutted as he stuck something plastic up into the cavity in his stomach.

The sound of sloshing could be heard and it made Will uncomfortable. Of course he had been scared since he woke up, but most of that had been molded into anger. Now he was in full panic. His heart beat wildly and he squirmed around.

The liquid and (probably) Morphine that Hannibal had induced were keeping him from passing out from the pain, but they were still keeping him barely conscious. The only thing fueling him was fear, and that can do wonders for keeping someone alive while multiple experiments and vivisections are performed upon them

Hannibal cut open his arm next and shot some liquid up it to numb it. That didn't stop the immediate pain but halted all the strong after emotions of having your skin cut open.

Every time Will screamed Hannibal would stick another needle in him to quiet him. He wouldn't scream if he wasn't in outright pain. But it didn't dawn on him how much pain reliever a human could possibly withstand so, of course, he ended up overdosing Will into a delirious state.

Will was imagining melting and the jagged edges of ripped open plastic containers and large crates sending off small, seaweed covered capsules into the night sky and he was falling.

When he started muttering Hannibal cut back his Morphine dosage from the IV and finished rearranging muscles and veins in Will's arm.

Hannibal was on the fourth stitch when Will began choking up his own blood. He started screaming again and shouting quotes at Hannibal of everything that they had exchanged, thoughts and the murder of Garret Jacob Hobbs, all the while spitting blood and choking and crying.

Hannibal stuffed another plastic tube down Will's throat, trying to stop him from biting it, and sucked most of the blood up. Only then did he realize he had accidentally punctured one of Will's lungs.

It was a small hole, but it was getting bigger with each heaving breath Will took. Hannibal tried his best, but the wound was untreatable. He simply left it alone while he took out Will's minor organs.

Will couldn't scream, the tube had blocked his throat and it was all he could do to keep breathing. This too eventually stopped and before long Will Graham was empty and dead with one lone punctured lung left in his body cavity./p


	5. Teeth

"Count them." Hannibal said gingerly as he readied a big pair of pliers.

"No! Get away from me!" Will screamed as he pulled as far away from Hannibal's strong grasp as he could. The medical chair he was hooked up in made it at least 42% harder to struggle away from him than he previously thought.

Hannibal grabbed Will's throat, making him cough wildly, "Will. Count them." He snarled as he moved the pliers and grabbed a tooth.

Will cried out and tried to close his mouth, but whatever Hannibal had given him had made his mouth relax to an unworkable state.

There was a sharp pain and short, loud, sound that sounded like a watermelon being pried from quicksand. Will wailed loudly as cold air rushed to fill in his now empty gum.

Hannibal semi-throttled him with the hand on his throat and shouted "COUNT!"

Will whimpered out "One…" before the cold pliers found the tooth beside his empty gum and pried it out.

Will was sniffling with tears running down his face as Hannibal shouted something again at him.

Will looked up at him with blood dripping down his chin. Hannibal loosened his grip and he almost thought he was going to let him go, but, Hannibal leaned down and pulled him into a weird sort of kiss

He was licking the blood from Will's open mouth, making light moaning sounds as he did so. It was almost nice, almost intimate. Then the hand returned to Will's throat and he asked him to count again.

Will stared at him dumbfounded. Hannibal let his hand connect with Will's cheek making a loud smack.

"Two!" He choked out. If he didn't have bindings on his arms and legs he might have done something drastic at that point.

Finally his mind seemed to shut down from the pain as another tooth left its home to be placed in a plastic container. Will's vision became fuzzy and his hearing grew nonexistent.

He woke up in a pain acute to a bulldozer driving over each tiny groove in his remaining teeth. His gums felt like sacks of sugar, pressing down on each tiny switch inside his mouth and sending spasms of pain up his jawline.

Will groaned out loudly as he sat up in his bed.

"Ah, Will. So you are awake." Hannibal's voice lifted itself from the kitchen.

"Huh? What are you? Why do my teeth hurt?" It took most of his energy to work that sentence out.

"You came home from your wisdom teeth surgery and they expected a caretaker. I appointed myself for the job."

"It hurts. It feels like all my teeth were taken out, I think-"

"It feels that way at the very beginning, might even feel like some of them aren't there but that's just the amount of drugs you had to go under." Hannibal moved over to him and rubbed the hair out of his face.

Will sat up and looked himself over. He had no memory of being in a hospital. No memory of having a wisdom teeth surgery.

"I- I think you did this." Will said as he looked at the marks on his arms.

"What?" Hannibal asked in confusion.

"You- I had a dream or, or glimpses of you doing this. You pulled them out you-"

Hannibal shook his head when he finally realized what Will was saying, "Those drugs can make you hallucinate the most tragic things Will. I would never do something like this to you, believe me."

Will did believe him to an extent. But the dream felt so real, it all felt so real.

"Get some rest Will. It will probably take a week for you to recover from your surgery."

Will let Hannibal push him back down onto the bed, under the covers and watched him walk away, the soft feeling of regret dwindling. He was okay, Hannibal was one of the sanest men he knew, that anybody knew. He was in good hands.

With that thought fresh in his mind he fell away into sleep.


End file.
